


Slice of hope

by Narutakki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutakki/pseuds/Narutakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I'll upload Keyshipping drabbles. Tags will be added when needed.</p>
<p>Happy Keyshipping day, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt to write this drabble and well, it's set in a Harry Potter AU, although you don't really need to know anything about Harry Potter to read!
> 
> Wrote it to celebrate Keyshipping day!

Breaking into the room wasn’t hard, after all, with Astral’s amazing skills regarding spells and the fact that they knew where it was located, the task couldn’t have been easier.

“They said it’s around the window.” Yuma whispered loudly, using his wand to illuminate the place, creating big shadows that pointed in all directions.

The floor was partially covered in dust and a funny smell raised in the air, signals that indicated how abandoned and forgotten that room was.

Maybe they were the first ones to walk there in months, years even, but in Yuma’s opinion it added more excitement to the experience, made it more unique.

“I can’t see anything special here, Astral… Maybe we should look in another corner--- AAH!” The scream filled the room for a fraction of seconds, time that Astral used to pull Yuma to himself, alarmed that something threatening was lurking in the shadows that Yuma was once illuminating.

“What happened?” He asked in a rushed murmur.

“I think I saw a ghost…”

Astral blinked, being unable to not think how Yuma couldn’t be used to ghosts; they were everywhere in the school, talking to students, haunting bathrooms and even being treated as pets by teachers. Muggles were really curious.

Yuma then moved his own arm slowly, the light coming from his wand reflecting in some mysterious surface, creating a glow.    

“It’s a mirror…” Astral finally relaxed, sensing how Yuma was getting flustered at his side.

“Hey, it looked like a ghost for some seconds… I swear it did!” He huffed, holding Astral’s hand and pulling him toward the mirror.

It was big and covered by a black cloth that let only a small bit of it visible.

“So this is the “big treasure” that Tetsuo and Tokunosuke were talking about?” They held the cloth and pulled it, the black fabric pooling in the ground, revealing the gold and rusted frame that adorned the mirror.

“It appears to be so, although, I do not recall reading about any kind of mirrors in any book…” Astral reached with one hand and touched the cold surface, trying to find out what that object was hiding, what type of magic it had.

“Hm, seems like the mirror we have in the bathroom…” Yuma wasn’t impressed, after all, there was nothing different there; he could see their reflections, which was what every mirror did. “Maybe we are in the wrong room?” 

“I don’t think we are, Yuma… The directions were rather clear…” Astral was still analyzing the supposedly magical artifact, finally finding something unusual in it. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi…”

“…What?” Yuma quirked one eyebrow. “What kind of spell is that?”

“It’s not a spell, it’s what is written here,” He pointed to the upper frame, where the phrase was inscribed. “Though, I don’t know what language is that… Maybe Elvish?”

Yuma looked at his reflection again, making some random movements and effectively seeing being reflected.

“I think it’s just a normal mirror, Astral… Maybe Tetsuo and Tokunosuke heard it wrong?” After all, his friends had only eavesdropped the information from some seventh year students in the corridor.

Astral took a couple of seconds before deciding to let go, stepping back and staring at the glass.

“…Perhaps. I can only see us reflected.” Which was what a normal mirror would do.

“Come on, let’s head back before some prefect _divine_ that we’re here,” Yuma stretched before holding Astral’s hand, both of them walking toward the door. “We also need to talk to Tetsuo and Tokunosuke for putting us in such trouble for nothing!”

“But Yuma… They didn’t make us come here."

“Well, they dared us, remember? I think this counts as “forcing”!”

“Yes, a little.”

 

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

_The mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person’s heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used this prompt here: "Person B of your OTP is a foreigner in A’s country. A thinks B’s cute and pretends not to speak B’s native language so that they could hear them speak A’s native language in their adorable accent."
> 
> Enjoy! (Even though I wrote it late in the night, almost falling asleep on my keyboard ahhh...).

The thing was: he _could_ speak English, he just _preferred_ not to.

English had a lot of uncommon pronunciations and the way his tongue curled around some words made them unintelligibly, especially when his mouth refused to cooperate and complete gibberish left his lips.

Yuma really hated how he tripped on words and had to repeat himself, but calmer, softer and with an angry blush spreading through his face.

“I’m sorry, but I still can’t understand it.”

Yuma could scream out of frustration, but he refrained himself and just buried his face on his hands for some seconds before regaining composure.

“The station, I don’t know where-- _Shit_!” Yuma cursed in his native tongue, not noticing how the person from whom he was asking information looked at him in a rather curious way. “Look, I don’t speak English,” It was better to say it than spending more five minutes trying to get directions from that random person with blue hair.

“…Speak… English?” The other repeated, sounding a bit confused.

This time Yuma groaned, running a hand through his hair and making a few locks fall out of place.

“I need to reach the train station, because my friend will be waiting for me in a couple of hours in another part of this city!”

Yuma said it as calmly and evenly as possible, ignoring how self-conscious he was becoming of this whole situation, after all, it was somewhat ridiculous; during the past six minutes he’d been trying to talk to someone who, apparently, couldn’t understand half of what he’d said.

Damned be his English, learned only from games and conversations!

At some point, Yuma decided it was better to just use his phone and google the localization himself, which would save what remained of his pride.

“Look, thanks for everything, I’m going to use my phone.” He didn’t force himself to speak slowly, but pointed to his own cellphone as a form of explanation.

Yuma was about to turn around and leave when the blue-haired man spoke, gaining his attention once again.

“You meant the train station? I can take you there.” His voice sounded calm, but with a hint of mischief that Yuma wasn’t able to notice; he was just too happy for the strange had finally understood him.

“Really?!”

“Yes, it’s this way,” He pointed to a direction and started to walk beside a cheerful Yuma. “ _My name is Astral, pleased to meet you_.”  

“ _Mine is Yuma--- Wait. You speak Japanese?!”_

The only answer he got was a small smile.

_Shit._


End file.
